Garotos Bem Comportados
by Marck Evans
Summary: Neville vai a caça e acha uma presa mais que interessante. SLASH


Desafio da Paula

Rolou um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: Faça uma moderadora feliz. - Paula

Desafio originalmente proposto por: Alis clow, com modificaçõesa da Paula Lírio:

**Garotos Bem Comportados.**

Neville descobriu que preferia ficar com outros homens ainda na escola, antes da guerra. Foi um longo processo até ele se aceitar e conseguir contar isso para outras pessoas. Talvez o medo de morrer sem se resolver tenha acelerado um pouco as coisas. Mas, no final, ele acabou se aceitando e se fazendo aceitar. A maioria de seus amigos entendeu. Hermione e Ginny até desenvolveram o irritante hábito de apresentar candidatos a namorado e futuro marido para Neville.

E aí estava o problema. Neville não estava nem um pouco interessando em relacionamentos sérios. Pelo menos não por agora. O mundo era cheio de opções interessantes, e ele pretendia aproveitá-las ao máximo.

E, enquanto aproveitava essas alternativas, descobriu boates gay trouxas e suas inúmeras oportunidades para conhecer alguém com quem explorar novas formas de sexo.

Porque Neville realmente gostava de sexo e se dedicava a fazê-lo muito bem. E gostava de boates e de suas oportunidades.

A Bad Wolf era, de longe, a boate gay mais interessante em toda Londres. Nada a superava numa noite de sábado. E nisso estavam incluídas as melhores casas do Soho.

A música era alta, o ambiente escuro, a bebida da melhor qualidade. Os shows eram ótimos e a quantidade de homens bonitos, gostosos e interessantes era anormalmente elevada.

Havia outra razão para Neville preferir freqüentá-la: ficava a três quadras de King's Cross, numa das poucas regiões do lado trouxa da cidade que realmente conhecia.

Desde suas últimas férias de verão, vinha sempre ali. Aproveitava os finais de semana que conseguia escapar de suas obrigações de professor em Hogwarts e os feriados. Raramente saía da Bad Wolf desacompanhado.

Por isso, no último sábado de 2003 ele estava encostado no balcão do bar da Bad Wolf analisando as possibilidades e bebendo um uísque que sem dúvida não era tão bom quanto o uísque de fogo, mas era o que havia de melhor no mundo trouxa.

Essa noite ele queria beber, dançar, escolher algum estranho realmente atraente, ir para o hotel onde se hospedara e trepar até cansar.

Enquanto dava uma boa olhada no ambiente, procurando e comparando candidatos a uma boa noite de sexo, Neville viu um ruivo parado na outra ponta do balcão, pedindo uma bebida. Alguma coisa nele o lembrou de Ron. Mas uma versão mais arrumada e incrivelmente sexy com óculos e um ar de que estava perdido naquela boate.

Um loiro alto abordou Neville que perdeu o ruivo de vista. Dançou um pouco com o loiro antes de decidir que não fazia seu tipo.

De volta ao balcão e ao uísque, puxou conversa com um homem, que pelo sotaque vinha de Gales. O sujeito diz que se chamava Owen e era médico. Neville achou que ele tinha mais cara de safado do que de qualquer outra coisa. Era delicioso, apesar de um pouco dominador para o gosto de Neville. Infelizmente, mal tinham trocado um par de beijos, quando o bonitinho recebeu um chamado naquelas coisas que os trouxas usavam para se comunicar e saiu dali xingando o tal de Jack.

E como Neville definitivamente não queria entrar em briga de casal naquela noite, voltou a olhar em volta. Foi quando viu o ruivo recusar o convite insistente de um sujeito grandalhão. O cara parecia ser do tipo bêbado chato. Como bom grifinório Neville foi ao resgate.

Passou a mão pela cintura do ruivo e sorriu para o grandão.

-Desculpe, amigo. Mas ele está acompanhado. – Ainda sorrindo, puxou o ruivo para a pista de dança.

A princípio, ele parecia surpreso. Olhava para Neville como se estivesse intrigado com o que estava acontecendo. Mas depois correspondeu ao sorriso de Neville. E já havia um brilho de excitação nos olhos do ruivo quando Neville o trouxe mais para perto. Não demorou quase nada para os dois estarem mais se esfregando um no outro que propriamente dançando.

Assim, de perto, o gostosinho era ainda mais familiar. Mas a luz, o som, o uísque e a proximidade do ruivo estavam desconcentrando Neville, e ele não se preocupou com essa familiaridade toda. Na verdade, toda sua concentração estava focada na boca bem ao alcance da sua.

Quando o ruivo passou a língua nos lábios, Neville entendeu como um convite e beijou-o.

Logo os dois já estavam se pegando encostados em um balcão, e Neville falou do hotel ali perto, do quarto e de como seria bom se pudessem ir para lá. O ruivo aceitou, e saíram da boate abraçados.

O hotel ficava a duas quadras. Felizmente dava para ir a pé - Neville não se entendia muito bem com os táxis de Londres, e achava que o único problema de ficar com um trouxa era não poder aparatar quando do tesão era muito.

Concentrado em andar no meio de tantos trouxas, foi só quando chegaram no saguão bem iluminado do hotel é que Neville percebeu que estava com Percy Weasley e não um ruivo desconhecido qualquer. Não era à toa que ele o lembrava de Ron.

Enquanto subiam no elevador junto com um par de senhores trouxas de aparência conservadora, Neville tentava entender como passou de "uma noite de sexo com um desconhecido" para "oh, Merlin! Vou trepar com o irmão de um dos meus melhores amigos".

Pensou em perguntar a Percy quando ele voltara para a Inglaterra. Não se viam desde logo depois da guerra, quando Percy foi para a Islândia a serviço do Ministério. Neville nem mesmo sabia que o outro era gay. Se envolver numa transa de uma noite só com alguém conhecido talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

Mas acabou deixando as preocupações de lado ao constatar, pelo espelho do elevador, que calças trouxas deixavam bem mais em evidência os atributos de um sujeito que vestes bruxas tradicionais.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, Percy olhou em volta, curioso com o ambiente trouxa. Neville diminuiu um pouco as luzes, deixando o quarto na penumbra – sempre achava que os trouxas usavam luz demais. Aproveitou para fazer um feitiço silenciador. Já que estava com um bruxo, não havia razão para não aproveitar o melhor dos dois mundos.

Percy terminou sua inspeção pelo quarto e olhou para Neville, que ofereceu:

-Quer beber alguma coisa?

-Não. Agora não.

Neville se aproximou e atraiu Percy para perto.

-E beijo? Quer?

-Para começar, está ótimo.

Se na boate Neville gostara de beijar Percy, agora era ainda melhor. Havia algo de tentador em descobrir qual era verdadeira natureza do único Weasley que parecia calmo e reservado.

Aos poucos os beijos se tornavam mais intensos. Neville sentiu os dedos de Percy tateando o caminho para dentro da sua camisa, e logo tinha as mãos do ruivo deslizando por suas costas.

Entre beijos, Neville conduziu Percy em direção à cama. Pelo caminho, livraram-se de roupas, sapatos e dos óculos de Percy.

Neville deliciou-se, cobrindo o ombro, o peito e o pescoço de Percy de lambidas, pequenas mordidas e beijos, muitos beijos. Havia algo na forma do ruivo gemer e contorcer-se que estava deixando Neville louco.

Mesmo assim, foi delicadamente que ele fez Percy ajoelhar-se no meio da cama e depois ficar de quatro. Percy era a própria tentação naquela posição.

Desde a boate, aquela bunda o estava enlouquecendo. Neville simplesmente precisava sentir o gosto dela.

Sentou-se atrás de Percy e, separando as nádegas do ruivo, passou a lamber seu cu. Percy empinava o traseiro e gemia. Lentamente Neville foi enfiando sua língua naquele rabinho apertado enquanto se masturbava um pouco descoordenadamente ainda.

Lambeu, beijou, brincou de fodê-lo com a língua e voltou a lamber e sugar. Deliciando-se com a entrega e os gemidos de Percy. Depois se ajoelhou atrás do ruivo e introduziu um dedo no rabinho já bem lubrificado. Viu que Percy mordia o lençol e perguntou, preocupado:

-Está doendo?

-Não. Isso é bom demais.

-E assim? –Neville enfiou a ponta de dois dedos de uma vez.

Percy gemeu alto e empinou ainda mais a bunda.

-Isso! Mete. Eu gosto.

-Gosta assim? – Enfiou os dedos até o fundo.

-Siiiiiimmm. – Percy praticamente urrou.

Aquele som deixou Neville arrepiado. Aparentemente, dentro de quatro paredes Percy não tinha nada de reservado e discreto. E Neville sabia apreciar essa entrega do ruivo. Para provocá-lo, passou a fodê-lo como os dedos lentamente.

Percy gemeu:

-Mais forte.

-O que disse?

-Faz mais forte, por favor.

-Assim? – Neville enfiou três dedos com um único movimento.

-Isso! – Percy quase gritou. – Oh, Merlin! Isso mesmo.

Neville repetiu o movimento, arrancando cada vez mais gemidos de Percy. Aquela bunda maravilhosa se movendo no ritmo em que ele estocava os dedos estava pedindo para ser fodida, mordida, devorada.

-O que mais você quer? Diz?

-Me bate. Bate com força na minha bunda. E depois me come. Me fode.

Por um instante Neville nem pôde acreditar em tamanha sorte. Um traseiro lindo desses, e Percy pedindo para Neville bater nele antes de fodê-lo, Era o paraíso.

Deu uma mordida naquela bunda deliciosa, antes de conjurar um consolo. Tirou os dedos devagar e sorriu ao ouvir o gemido de protesto de Percy.

-Calma, ruivo. Eu tenho uma coisa para você.

Fez Percy ficar de joelhos de frente para ele e o beijou. Estavam ambos tão excitados que o simples roçar dos seus paus já era uma tortura.

Mostrou o consolo para Percy. Era de um vidro especial, anatômico, de tamanho médio e magicamente lubrificado.

-Posso usar isso em você?

-Pode. – O brilho excitado nos olhos de Percy indicava que ele estava mais que de acordo.

Neville sentou na beirada da cama e fez Percy deitar-se atravessado no seu colo, com as pernas abertas e o traseiro arrebitado e bem acessível. Lentamente foi enfiando o consolo. Percy gemia e movia o quadril, fazendo seu pau roçar nas coxas de Neville. Positivamente delicioso.

Quando o consolo estava todo dentro, Neville ativou o feitiço que o faria vibrar sem sair do lugar.

-Oh, Merlin! Isso é bom. Isso é muito bom.

Neville acariciou a bunda de Percy, antes de certificar-se:

-Quer mesmo que eu bata?

-Sim, por favor.

-Eu vou bater com força.

-Sim. Eu preciso. Eu gosto.

E o primeiro tapa soou no quarto, imediatamente acompanhado do gemido de Percy. E foi seguido por outro, e mais outro e uma série de dez tapas bem aplicados.

Quando a bunda de Percy já estava mais vermelha que seus cabelos, Neville parou ofegante. Estava tão excitado que quase gozara. Precisava foder Percy logo ou ia enlouquecer.

Mandou o ruivo se ajoelhar na beirada da cama e tirou o consolo de dentro dele. Percy estava mais que preparado. Neville foi fodendo devagar aquela bunda apetitosa.

A pele vermelha e quente pelos tapas recentes era excitante e convidativa, e Percy se movia tão gostoso, que logo os dois estavam gemendo alto.

Neville aumentava cada vez mais a velocidade das investidas. Percy olhou sobre os ombros. Sua expressão de luxúria era a coisa mais sensual que Neville já vira. O ruivo era tão quente e apertado, e parecia gostar tanto de ser dominado daquela forma quase brusca que Neville estava prestes a gozar.

Usando todo seu controle, Neville conjurou outro consolo. Esse era de nervo de dragão e menor que o anterior. Neville o comprara na sessão de adultos da gemialidades Weasley, e, por um segundo, imaginou o que George diria se visse Neville usando aquilo em seu irmão mais bem comportado.

Mostrou o novo brinquedo para Percy.

-Quer sentir isso no rabo junto com meu pau?

Percy assentiu, ofegando de tesão. Parecia incapaz de falar no momento.

Com cuidado, Neville foi enfiando o consolo junto com seu pau. O nervo de dragão era especialmente bom para esse tipo de coisa. Sua textura facilitava a penetração e estimulava o rabo de Percy e o pau de Neville. Antes mesmo de acabar de enfiar tudo, os dois já estavam enlouquecidos pela sensação.

Neville estocou mais fundo, fazendo que o consolo também entrasse cada vez mais. Percy gemia, rebolava e quase chorava de prazer. Até que um movimento mais forte de Neville atingiu sua próstata e ele deu um grunhido rouco:

-Aí mesmo. Por favor, Nev, faz de novo.

E Neville fez repetidas vezes. Cada vez mais rápido e intenso. E a cada vez Percy gemia mais forte. Até que Neville ativou o feitiço vibratório do consolo e os dois perderam o que restava de controle e gozaram praticamente juntos.

Quando recuperou algo de sua coordenação, Neville saiu lentamente de dentro de Percy e tirou o consolo que ainda vibrava.

Deitaram-se abraçados. Neville dava pequenos beijos no rosto de Percy, que de olhos meio fechados, retribuía. Parecia tão entregue, tão confiante nas mãos de Neville que ele se sentia protetor em relação ao ruivo.

-Está tudo bem?

-Foi incrível.

Neville concordava totalmente com isso. Sem querer, descobrira um parceiro fantástico no irmão de seu amigo.

Antes que o sono os derrubasse, conjurou as cobertas e ajeitou o ruivo melhor no seu peito. Pretendia deixar Percy descansar bem. Recuperar-se. Afinal ele tinha um ou dois brinquedos interessantes que gostaria de experimentar com ele ainda essa noite.

E mais do que isso. Ele queria descobrir sobre esse Weasley, não tão sério e nem um pouco certinho. Principalmente se ele pretendia continuar freqüentando as mesmas boates que Neville. Seria bom dividir a pista e cama de vez em quando com esse ruivo em particular.

_**FIM**_


End file.
